


a kiss to build a dream on

by mswyrr



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswyrr/pseuds/mswyrr
Summary: My video tribute to their lovely romance.





	a kiss to build a dream on




End file.
